dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Akio Date
^E4F865050759B0F9D6DA1E1C6AFCF7688AD8794A4702CF37B0^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg ^054279F9BF9DEFFBF88ABA5288CEDB70E4DEA9230FDD4BF871^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg General Information Name: Akio Date Age: 16 Weight: 156 Height: 5'4 Hair Color: Black and blonde Eye Color: Left eye is green and the other Silver Blood Type: O+ DoB: December 1 Appearance Behavior/Personality Akio is a very talented young man. Top of his classes and in gym. But he is humble not boasting his skills or grades. Though he by all means could. To the eye he would be considered delinquent as not only does he rarely smile but his hair is a mixture of blonde and black. But one meeting him would soon realize he is a good person. Caring, strong and stands to those who wrong the weak. He's very intelligent as he even corrects his teachers sometimes. Loves to read, and can remember every word in every book he's ever read. Though he isn't much of a talkative person he won't ignore thoughs who try and speak to him. He's mostly a passive sort. But does have a temper. And when that temper flairs best stay out of his way unless a hospital trip is in mind. But one virtue is. Akio has patience more than most in fact he won't be set off unless the first punch is aimed at him or one of weaker status. All in all he's a good guy. And most like him. Roleplay Allignment Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: His grandfather's Dojo Rank: Student/ Assistant 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Taichi T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement.This is also a style that needs to be stated where and how it was learned in your bio. Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum, too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan,means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". The exact activities and conventions undertaken when practicing kenjutsu vary from school to school, where the word school here refers to the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given tradition, yet commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform kata (featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others).Although kata training was always the mainstay, in later periods, schools incorporated sparring under a variety of conditions, from using solid wooden bokutō to use of bamboo sword (shinai) and armor (bōgu).:XII, XIII In modern times sparring in Japanese martial art is more strongly associated with kendo and is mainly practiced by students or the police force. Although kendo is common in Japan, it is also practiced in other countries around the world. Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, rtgs: Muai Thai, pronounced tʰāj) or Thai boxing is a combat sport of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient.Muay Thai became widespread internationally in the twentieth century, when practitioners defeated notable practitioners of other martial arts. The professional league is governed by The Professional Boxing Association of Thailand (P.A.T) sanctioned by The Sport Authority of Thailand (S.A.T.), and World Muaythai Federation (WMF) overseas. Martial arts tricking, known simply as tricking, is a training discipline that combines martial arts kicks with flips and twists from gymnastics as well as many dance moves and styles from breakdancing. It aims to achieve an aesthetic display of different combinations of "tricks". Tricking practitioners are commonly referred to as trickers or tricksters, and can come from various martial arts backgrounds. Examples of tricking techniques include the flashkick, the butterfly twist and the double leg. "Special Abilities" Mimic. Akio is able to memorize every detail of life the the smallest thing he can remember how it happened and why. Thus he can also memorize attacks and even other martal arts just by watching for a few moments and can preform them as If training for years with that specific fighting style. This makes Akio hard to deal with in fights as it throw people off even the most complex fighting but that is if his body can move in those way. But being in gymnastics he is rather flexible and can transition it into a martal art. "Special Abilities" Special Abilities Chi Form Chi Form Chikara no Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Weapon of Choice' Carries a Katana wrapped in a silk cloth on his back. Being in kendo and his heritage he is able to bring it to and from school. Allies/Enemies Akio really doesn't talk to many people. Most off his friends still live in another district. His enemies have long been delt with. As a few small no name gangs used to try and beat him up when he was younger. But even then proved to much to handle. 'Background' Akio was born and raised in Kasaihana. Always traveling because of his parents. Who both worked for Akiyama industries. He would stay with his grandparents mostly. Taking martal arts with his grandfather in his dojo from the time he could walk. He was always a strange boy, not just for his two toned eyes but him astonishing ability to memorize ever word in every book he ever read not just writing but what people say and even martal arts. Just watching a new martal art for but a few hours is able to mimic it perfectly. Even being able to solve colage leve equasions when he was only seven years old. This astonishing intellect was most likely the cause of his two tone eyes and then way he acted. Almost no expressions of how he feels besides a smirk here and there or a chuckle. Though he was always being picked on because of his strange eyes and because of this got him to start reading books ... One silver and the other green. Once he got older getting picked on turned into getting beat up. But he never would fight back, until his grandfather told him."You a good boy and don't deserve the way others are putting you though. I know I told you to be good. And never hurt people, but not everyone thinks the same way. You mustn't hurt others.. Unless they hurt you, for what they do is wrong and evil must be punished." Akio took these words to heart. And from then on he would defend himself from any who try to hurt him or others.. He eventually stoped being bullied in school and no one would dare hurt an innocent with him around. But just as things looked bright for him. At ten years old his parents where kill when terrorist attacked Akiyama inc. This sent him into a deep depression. But no one would even know unless they looked into his eyes. As they could see pain and sorrow for the loss of his parents. But his grandparents took him in and sent him to school near where they live. He trained every day with his grandfather and excel in everything he was taught even went through gymnastics for three years and just as expected was exceptional at it as well. He then was able to infuse his martal arts into gymnastics making it a fighting style all his own. Once he was thirteen he got the attention of some uperclassmen. Who like at his old school always tried to pick fights with him. But it was in vain. As he would get away with not even a scratch as he would use his experience to run and fight. This would throw off most people as he would do things others cant, scale walls, run up walls, run through traffic lunging over cars and through open windows. But when he couldn't run he still defended himself will precise footwork and skill.. Akio is now sixteen and still doing what he does best. Makeing straight A and always helping the needy. He's in kendo in school and due to his exceptional grades he barely even has to go to school anymore. He even helps the teachers with summer school almost every year. So let's get on with his story. Peak Human System *Peak Human Combat *Maximum Brain Capacity " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji